


The Light

by A_Black_Arrow



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Arrow/pseuds/A_Black_Arrow
Summary: Your Jack has to leave or work, right before dinner is done, so you and your three children have to eat all alone. But, as luck would have it, he forgets something important, and you need to run after him.





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rusty with my writing, but I’m gonna try to get better with it. I hope you enjoy!

Jack checked the clock on your wall, he put down his book and took off his glasses.  
“I’ve gotta leave honey,” he said, standing up. This is the first day for this year where he’ll miss dinner to go to work, now that it was getting dark so early. He walked toward the stove where you were cooking and snaked his arms around your waist. He kissed your shoulder and murmured

“I’ll be back soon, love. Get the children into bed early, won’t you?” You turned around and put your arms around his shoulders, smiling.  
“No you won’t. And you know I’d never let them be awake by the time you get back” You leaned in to kiss him softly, and he grabbed your waist, leaning forwards. Just then your three children ran into your kitchen, all running towards their father to hug him. Jack laughed and leaned down to hug them back, and your youngest, Clive, clung to his father’s vest. You frowned and put your hands on both your boy’s shoulders.  
“Be careful Clive! I just fixed your father’s buttons!” Jack smiled sweetly at you as you pulled him up and checked his vest for any damage  
“I’m so glad to have you, honey, you’re always here for me. I’m sorry I can’t be here for dinner tonight.” He said and put a hand on your cheek, smiling solemnly.  
“It’s okay, we’ll manage, won’t we, my darlings?” You smiled and looked down at your three children, stroking their heads. Your oldest daughter, Ann-Lorraine, nodded at you two.  
“Of course!”  
“Why do you have to go, daddie?” Allie asked. She was your youngest daughter and the middle child.

Once again, your husband leaned down to your children.  
“Daddie has to go to work. And since it’s getting darker, I need to work earlier than before.” All your children looked sadly at him, so he quickly added  
“But the sun is also rising up later! Which means I get to spend more time with you three in the mornings!” He said cheerily. The children all made happy sounds and Jack smiled and kissed each of their foreheads,  
“Now, why don’t you help your mum with the cutlery?” They all agreed and ran to the cupboards. You put your hands on your waist and followed your husband to the door, and he turned towards you for a last goodbye before he left. You grabbed his shoulder and gave him a last peck before playfully shoving out of the door.  
“Now off with you, and hurry up, I don’t want to stay up too late” you laughed. Jack grinned back and tipped his hat before cycling away. You closed the door and turned back to the kitchen

The dinner was done and only needed to be put out when you realised something.

Jack forgot his Dinner!

“Ann!” You shouted and grabbed Jack’s food  
“Yes mama?”  
“Daddie’s forgotten his dinner, will you be a dearie and start dinner without me? I won’t be too long, he can’t have gotten far.” You hurriedly put on your coat, shoes and hat.  
“Of course mum!” She said, smiling, already taking the food to the table.  
“If you do finish eating before I’m back, I expect you to have put all the dishes in the sink.” You said when you’d opened the door, pointing a finger at her.  
“‘course mum!” You smiled at her and blew her a kiss before shutting the door.

You ran as fast as you could in the direction you saw Jack drive off to until you saw a lamplighter. You came to a slow and looked up at him“Excuse me, sir, Have you seen my husband Jack, he’s a lamplighter like you, and he forgot his dinner” you asked, holding his dinner bag up. The lamplighter looked down at you, thinking for a second.  
“Hmm, might’ve. Dark hair, red vest, stubble?” You nodded eagerly, looking at him hopefully.  
“He should be by the cathedral at the moment. If he’s going his usual route that is” The lamplighter smiled at you.  
“Thank you! Mr…-“  
“Peterson, Mrs!”  
“Thank you, Peterson!” You lit up and started running towards the St Peters Cathedral.

Jack was cleaning off a lantern when he heard your voice through the thick London air.  
“Honey! You forgot your dinner!” Jack looked towards you surprised and quickly slid down from his ladder. You ran up to him and he kissed your cheek, and took the bag out of your hands, smiling.  
“Thank you, love! I thought I’d have to go without dinner tonight” he laughed.  
“You know I’d never let you do that” You grinned and held his face in your hand. “And in any case, I would’ve made food for you when you got home” Jack put the food on his ladder to wrap his arms around you. You two stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms as if to protect one another from the cold winter air, just smiling at each other. After a little while you broke away from his gaze to look around at your surroundings, and up at the street light above you. Still gazing at the lit Lamplight, you sighed with content.

 

“This is where you asked me on a date, Jack. Under this exact Streetlight.” Jack looked up at it now too, pausing for a second before saying anything.  
“Blimey, you’re right.” He murmured, and both of you looked at each other again. Jack chuckled and continued,  
“I brought you forget-me-nots that I’d stolen from my neighbours garden. Your father saw us and yelled at me for trying to date his beautiful daughter.”  
“He didn’t want me with some chimney-sweepers apprentice. Then you had the genius plan of getting me pregnant so we’d have to marry” you were both thrown into a fit of giggles before settling into a comfortable silence. Jack grabbed your hand, kissed it and closed his eyes.  
“Best idea in my life. I mean look at us now, I’m the luckiest man alive. With three wonderful children and a beautiful wife. I couldn’t be happier” He opened his eyes, his gaze full of love as he held you, starting to sway to music that was only in his head. You kept like that for a few more minutes before you came down to reality. You straightened up and looked towards the direction you came from.

 

“I need to get back to the children!” You softly exclaimed, looking back at him. You unwillingly broke away from his embrace to reach for his food.  
“Now this is probably cold already, but I want you to eat it before it turns to ice.” You handed it to him and put your hand in your pockets as he took the bag in his arms. It was much colder now without his arms around you, so you leaned your head on his shoulder, whispering  
“I’ll wait for you at home, darling.” You pecked his lips, holding on for a few more seconds.  
“I love you” You both said in unison, giggling yet again as you started walking away and he opened his bag.

 

Times may be tough, but you’d always have your wonderful husband and your beautiful children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave kudos and let me know:) Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
